Scruffs' Return
Sequel to Scruffs' Betrayed!! Well, here you go!!! Rainfire 00:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 "The new deputy is..." I said. Again I kept them waiting for just a little longer. "Red-eye. You have been through hard times and have become a stronger cat because of it," I said. Red-eye stared at me, mouth hanging open. Glass and Flamingraven nudged her. "Thank you, Whitestar. I accept," she said. The Clans cheered, FourClan the loudest. "Where will you live?" Onestar asked me. I thought for a second. "I went exploring and found the perfect area. It's right behind WindClan and ThunderClan. It has rivers, pine trees, dense wooded areas, and moorland. It will be perfect since we have all the Clans in our midst," I said. Onestar and Firestar glanced at each other then dipped their heads to me. "We will give you a moon to fully establish your Clan's borders. After that, we will be guarding our borders firmly. Watch where you step," Onestar warned. I nodded. I looked at Leopardstar and Blackstar. They had their hackles raised and fur spiked out in hostility. "I am asuming that you will leave us alone until then, or should I have a battle patrol ready at all times?" I inquired. Leopardstar growled softly and dipped her head. Blackstar did the same. "OK then. The Gathering is over," I said and jumped off my branch and joined my Clan. Red-eye came up to me. "You really want me as your deputy?" she asked. "Yes of course. This didn't affect my decision, but I do believe StarClan promised you a good future after all that you dealt with," I said. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. FourClan left the island followed by WindClan and ThunderClan. My Clan trecked to the end of the two territories and found the area I was talking about. I lead them deep into the territory and showed them where our camp would be. It was a big canyon type hole on the ground that we could easily guard. At the far left corner, there was a small stream cascading over the rocks and it had formed a small pool. Around that were lush ferns that could easily be made into a den. That would be the medicine cat den. At the far right corner was a pond. Behind that was a small cave. That would be my den. Infront of the pond was a huge rock that I could use to address my Clan on. In the pond were stepping stones that lead to the cave. To our direct left was a cave that had brambles and ivy growing around it. That would be the nursery. To our direct right was a small willow tree with thick branches. We would weave brambles and leaves into the branches and make the Warriors den. The Warriors would sleep in between the branches and the tree trunk. In between the medicine cat den and the nursery was a hollow log on top of lush grass with ferns growing around it. That would be the elders den. I pointed them out to my Clanmates and they left to go sleep in those areas untill morning. Streamwhisper left to go and help Spottedberry bring her two kits, Talonkit and Brook-kit, to her new Clan. I walked to my den, with the help of the stepping stones, and curled up for some well needed sleep. I woke up to noises in the camp. I walked out of my cave and into sunlight. I crossed the stones and leaped onto the huge rock. I sat down and surveyed the camp. Red-eye was assigning cats to help build different dens. I leaped off the rock and trotted up to Red-eye. "Are there any extra cats I can take out for a border-making patrol?" I asked her. She looked around and called over Josie, Nico, Glass, and Wind. "These cats including me," she said. "Let's go," I said and they followed me out of camp. We made our borders at the edges of WindClan and ThunderClan's. We included a large expanse of moorland and densly wooded land in our territory when making the other two edges of the territory. We had small patches of pine land and two large rivers in the territory. One river marked a boundary and the pine land marked another. The other river was surrounded by willow trees and had tons of places for prey to live. We were about to go back to camp when we heard a yowl. We rushed to the sound and found a black queen and three small kits underneath one willow. "Please help me. I need a place to live," the black queen panted. A white tom came crashing through the bushes infront of us. "Pleae help my mate and me!" he begged. I nodded and Glass, Wind, and Red-eye each picked up a kit. We lead the two cats to our camp. Josie brought the queen to the nursery, Glass, Wind, and Red-eye following with the kits. I turned to the white tom. "What is your name?" I asked. "My name is Winter. My mate is Anne," he told me. I signaled for him to follow me and entered the nursery. Anne was curled around her kits, looking exausted. One kit was a gray tabby tom. The second kit was a black tom with white paws. The third was a white she-kit with black paws. "Have you named them?" I asked. "The gray one is Thistle, the black one is Night, and the white one is Frost," Anne murmured. "Thistlekit, Nightkit, and Frostkit," Spottedberry said. "Are you going to live in this Clan?" I asked. Winter and Anne nodded. I left them in peace and helped my Clan build the dens. I sat on the huge rock, which the Clan had already started calling Water Rock, and adressed my Clan. "Today we are here to make Warriors," I began. The cats who were not origonally Clan cats looked excited and nervous. "Bone, Bramble, Honey, Tod, Glass, Mud, Ice, Sophia, Josie, Nico, Jade, Robyn, Wind, Fudge, Moon, Sky, Sirius, Splash, Winter, and Anne. Please step forward," I commanded. The nineteen cats stepped forward. "Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?" I asked them all. "I do," they all said. "Mud, Fudge, Sirius, and Moon. You asked to become elders. Your new names are Mudsplash, Brownwhisker, Moonflower, and Silentheart. May you have a peaceful rest of your life," I said. They nodded and went to the elders' den, the lan cheering their new names. "The rest of you will become full Warriors. Here are your new names. Bone is Boneclaw. Bramble is Bramblesky. Honey is Honeyhive. Tod is Tawnyfur. Glass is Smoothpelt. Ice is Icemist. Sophia is Dawnspots. Josie is Bramblepath. Nico is Brightshadow. Jade is Jadeheart. Robyn is Robinspirit. Wind is Windcrash. Sky is Skyspots. Splash is Oakleaf. Winter is Winterpelt. Anne is Blackwillow. Tonight you sit vigil, except for Blackwillow," I said. They moved to the center of camp. The rest of us went to our dens for a needed sleep. Chapter 2 I awoke in a field of dead grass. The sun was setting and two cats fought in front of me. One was a black tom with glowing red eyes and a white tail tip, the other was a white tom with glowing gold eyes and a black tail tip. Watching these two cats was Flamingsoot, Ravenflight, and a tortie and white she-cat with black speckles around her face and blue eyes. I felt someone stir next to me. I looked and saw Red-eye, eyes wide. "You are dreaming this too?" I asked. Red-eye stood up. She looked toward the sun. She said nothing until the sun had set so much that you couldn't see the fighting and watching cats. "This is a place of nightmares, Whitestar, not of dreams," she said erily. I woke up, gasping. What was that? Who were those fighting cats? I stood up shakily. This is a place of nightmares, Whitestar, not of dreams. Red-eye's voice ran through my head. I shook my head and left my den. Crossing the stepping-stones already seemed natural. I sat in the middle of camp. The new Warriors had already gone to sleep. Red-eye left the almost finished Warriors' den. She sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a few moments. "Darkspirit and Brightsoul," Red-eye said. I looked at her. "Those were the fighting cats. The tortie was my daughter, Speckleface," Red-eye explained. I felt sadness overcome me. "I'm sorry," I said. She just stared at the camp entrance. "Would you like an apprentice?" I asked. She looked at me. Her eyes filled with emotions I did not recognize. "Yes. I would like that," she said. "When Smoothpelt gets up, tell him I wish to see him," I said and returned to my den. "You wanted to see me?" Smoothpelt said as he entered my den. I nodded and he sat down. "When I was waiting for my second life, a beautiful black she-cat came up to me. She gave me the power of silence," I began. Smoothpelt stared at me. "Her name was Midnight," I said softly. Smoothpelt shook slightly. "Time can never mend, the careless whispers of a good friend," ''Smoothpelt sang softly. "She said to tell you that she forgives you," I said. Smoothpelt collapsed on the sand. He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "She really said that?" he asked. I nodded. He got up and left my den, a skip in his step. I waited a moment and left my den to find Red-eye and Flamingraven talking to a strange cat. I approached them quietly. The cat was a mottled brown tom with amber eyes and small red-orange paws. He looked very jumpy and a bit sheepish. "Hello," I said. The tom jumped slightly and looked at me, his amber eyes wide. "Hi," he said softly. "I am Whitestar. Why are you here?" I asked. "I'm Jump. I need a new home," he said. "Whitestar, we are a Clan now. We don't need to be taking in new cats every day," Red-eye said. Jump shrank back from Red-eye. He seemed to be a very sensitive cat. "We need more cats. He will be the last one we take in," I said. I walked over to Water Rock and jumped on it. "Let all cats old enought to catch their own prey gather bebeath Water Rock for a Clan meeting," I yowled. FourClan gathered quickly. "Jump. Will you uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?" I asked. He hesitated. "I will," he said quietly. "Then from now on you will be known as Tenderfoot," I said and jumped off Water Rock. I rested my muzzle on his head and he licked my shoulder. The Clan cheered for him and he moved into the group. "When sunset comes, you will sit vigil. Storm, Shallowpaw, Creekpaw, and Hawkpaw please step forward," I said. The young cats moved forward. "Storm, you will be known as Stormpaw until you recieve your Warrior name. Your mentor will be Red-eye," I said. The new apprentice and mentor touched noses and moved into the crowd. "Shallowpaw, your mentor will be Jadeheart," I said. They touched noses and moved into the crowd. "Creekpaw, your mentor will be Dawnspots," I said. They touched noses. "Hawkpaw, your mentor will be Flamingraven," I said. They touched noses and the Clan cheered. "That is all," I told them and walked over to Red-eye. I joined a border patrol and headed off. Chapter 3 The border patrol consisted of Jadeheart, Shallowpaw, Nightowl, and me. We got to the border that was on the edge of ThunderClan and WindClan. There was a gap in the trees and we could see the lake. The patrol stopped and watched the water. I pricked my ears as I heard a slight choking sound. A cat in my patrol coughed and sputtered. I turned and looked at Shallowpaw. Her eyes were wide. She was bracing herself against the ground and was making those aweful choking noises, like she couldn"t get enough air. She sank slowly to the ground and shut her eyes. She was still breathing slightly. Her eye lids flickered. I gasped as I saw a scratch appear on her neck, slowly forming. I took a step back and watched in horror as a patch of fur started peeling away from her body. Soon, patches of fur and skin were flying everywhere and we could see the muscle of her flank. Jadeheart turned and wretched. I franticly shook Shallowpaw. Blood was staining my paws. Shallowpaw's eyes flew open. She opened her mouth and gasped. I watched as her left ear was torn away. She howled in pain. "No! I can't tell her that! No!" Shallowpaw screeched to no one. She yowled louder as skin and fur from her neck started to fall away. Shallowpaw wouldn't last very long. I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do. Shallowpaw looked directly at me. Her eyes turned ice blue. "You will find no peace, Whitestar," she growled in a voice that wasn't hers, but was familiar. She shuddered and her eyes turned brown, like mine. Her scruff faintly turned red-brown. "The Dark Forest will haunt your pawsteps, for you are destined for something unheard of. For StarClan's sake, find a way out of it!" she said sadly in an unrecognized voice. Her eyes turned the normal color and her scruff went back to the usual color. "Whitestar. There is nothing you can do to save me. I have a request. Please get permission from ThunderClan and bury me by the lake," she managed to say. I nodded and she layed her head down. She took one last breath and died in front of us. I stared into the trees beyond her. I saw two ice blue eyes in the darkness of the bushes, but before I could say anything, they disappeared. Nightowl rushed to camp. I stood and stared at Shallowpaw's mangled body. "Her life was so short. It wasn't long enough lived, like she started in the shallow waters and tried to wade out deeper, but was cut off by a smothering wave," Jadeheart murmured. Nightowl, Mudspalsh, Brownwhisker, and Silentheart appeared and brought Shallowpaw to the lake. There we met a ThunderClan patrol and told them what the apprentice had requested. We waited for a Warrior to get Firestar's OK, and when we got permission, I strted a needed cerimony. A WindClan patrol and the ThunderClan patrol watched in silence. "Shallowpaw was almost a Warrior. She had many strengths that our Clan needed, but her life was cut short. In the eyes of my Clanmates, she died a Warrior," I began. FourClan had gathered behind me, heads bowed slightly. Firestar and Onestar had come to watch. "And I wish to make her a Warrior in the eyes of StarClan. Shallowpaw, with your last breath, you could have asked to be a Warrior, but you didn't. I am going to make you the Warrior you should have lived to be. Shallowpaw, may the lans and StarClan now refer to you as Shallowlife. May you rest in peace," I said and pressed my nose to what was left of Shallowlife's fur. The elders buried her quietly next to the lake. Smoothpelt sang softly in sad tones. ''"Every day I'm like a soldier. Waking up within the battle. Throught the haze I live a dream that's better. Than what I feel inside, diggin' in me! Suffering darkness in my eyes against the light of Rome. I see the reflection of the ghost that I've become. Waiting behind the windows I reside to be alone. I want to feel alone, and lost in this solitude! ''Shallow life! I'll stay close to the ground. Shallow life! The walls keep falling down. I close my eyes! I'll find my way around. In the shallow life..." ''he sang softly. I bowed my head. The three Clans huddled in sorrow for the young cat. This had terribly shaken my Clan, but we would have to move on. This couldn't become the end of us. Could it? A/N: Well that is the end of this book. I don't know if I will write a sequel. I just don't know if I should, because generally, there is a happy ending and the readers expect that. A happy ending would probably happen, so what's the point? If you want me to, just let me know. If enough people tell me I should, then I will write a sequel. Sorry to leave you at a sad part in the story. That song that Smoothpelt sang at the end is called Shallow Life by Lacuna Coil. I did not mean for Shallowpaw to become Shallowlife, it just kinda' happened. Hope you enjoyed the story. Bye now! Rainfire 00:44, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions